O Traidor e a Assassina
by DoraRussel
Summary: UA Máfia londrina. Bella é uma assassina comandada por seu tio, Orion Black, enquanto Sirius é um traidor do sangue e fugitivo do seu pai.


**********Escrito para o Projeto Cigarettes and Valentines, da seção Blackamoor do 6V.**

**********Explicações:** É uma fic UA (Universo Alternativo), e se passa na realidade da Máfia.

Bella é uma assassina comandada por Orion Black (seu tio), e Sirius não quer participar das maldades de sua família. Visando punir seu pai, rouba boa parte do dinheiro que Orion guarda em um cofre privado e foge.

O que ninguém sabe, é que Bella e Sirius são muito mais que primos...

* * *

**O Traidor e a Assassina.**

* * *

Bellatrix pisava firme no acelerador de seu conversível, não se preocupando com os sinais fechados que ultrapassava, ou com as batidas irregulares de seu coração. Era a adrenalina que a fazia acelerar mais o carro, sem pensar em um provável acidente que poderia causar. Era o medo de perder Sirius que a fazia dirigir perigosamente rápido até aquele maldito subúrbio de Londres, buscando o desvirtuado da família Black, que permanecia escondido em um _barraco qualquer_ de quinta categoria. Quem diria que um Black desceria o nível da forma como Sirius fez.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz de seu tio Orion decretando suas ordens de busca aos seus capangas, organizando um plano onde provavelmente a vida de Sirius não seria prioridade. Ela permaneceu durante toda a reunião ao lado direito da cadeira do anfitrião Black, ouvindo cada instrução de como agir quando encontrassem Sirius e todo o dinheiro que ele havia roubado do cofre da família. _Maldito idiota_ – era a melhor definição para Sirius Black nesse momento.

Desde pequenas, as crianças Black aprendiam qual seria o seu futuro: a máfia londrina. Dentro deste sistema organizado sempre pelo anfitrião da família, havia várias vertentes que poderiam ser escolhidas, e enquanto Bellatrix se contentava em cumprir ordens de seu tio Orion, capturando e torturando as pessoas que faziam algum tipo de apologia contra a família Black, Sirius se mantinha indeciso sobre o que seguir, acompanhando seu pai nas reuniões e sempre se abstendo de comentários.

Até o dia em que o filho mais velho de Orion desapareceu, e enquanto Walburga se desesperava achando que alguém da oposição havia capturado seu filho, Orion descobriu que alguém havia invadido seu cofre pessoal. Juntando todas as peças dessa história mal contada, Orion chegou à conclusão de que seu primogênito havia desonrado a família que pertencia, roubando do seu cofre pessoal, e de que deveria pagar por isso.

O que ninguém jamais poderia prever era o _caso_ que Bellatrix mantinha com Sirius. Fazia cinco semanas que Sirius estava sumido, e quase todos os dias, Bella o visitava e levava notícias do que acontecia na Mansão Black. No dia de hoje havia uma grande diferença entre o trajeto da Mansão e o refúgio de Sirius: quanto mais ela demorasse, mais em risco estaria a vida do jovem e desvirtuado Black, e por isso Bellatrix _quase_ sorriu ao ver o casebre onde Sirius se escondia.

Desceu apressadamente do carro, sem se importar em travar as portas e subir as janelas – todos que tinham amor à vida reconheceriam o seu carro, e jamais teriam a ousadia de fazer qualquer coisa com ele. Entrou rapidamente na casa que mais parecia assombrada, sem se preocupar se fazia muito barulho ou não – quase ninguém morava naquela região da cidade, e os que viviam provavelmente não iriam querer bisbilhotar o que quer que fosse por ali.

– SIRIUS! – gritou a jovem mafiosa. Vasculhou os cômodos, encontrando Sirius deitado em uma cama mofada. O moreno parecia estar em um sono profundo, e acordou assustado quando Bellatrix abriu as cortinas do quarto e deixou que toda a luminosidade do dia entrasse naquele cômodo úmido e escuro.

– Hey! O que acha que...

– Cala a boca! – Bella interrompeu Sirius antes que ele terminasse sua frase.

– E por que eu deveria? – respondeu ele, ajeitando-se na cama, tentando passar uma pose desafiadora.

– Porque eu estou mandando! – e dito isso, Bella puxou uma cadeira que ficava no canto da sala, sentando-se de frente para a cama. – Precisamos conversar.

Sirius observou sua prima mais atentamente. Uma veia saltava em sua testa, enquanto olheiras apareciam debaixo de seus grandes olhos. Ela parecia extremamente fatigada, como se não houvesse tido uma noite de paz em semanas. Quando Sirius observou que até mesmo a marca da máfia estava totalmente exposta em seu braço esquerdo, percebeu que Bella não estava no seu estado normal – a prima sempre escondia a marca com alguma blusa de frio, pois trabalhava nas horas vagas como infiltrada na oposição.

– Certo. O que houve?

Bella percebeu que seu primo a encarava, e sentiu mais uma vez seu coração acelerar. Estava cometendo uma insanidade absurda! Se fosse pega ajudando quem deveria estar _capturando_, jamais seria perdoada por sua família, e seria deposta da grande tapeçaria onde a árvore genealógica Black era idolatrada. Por mais clichê que isso pudesse soar, Bellatrix valorizava seu sangue ao ponto de não ver nada de errado em ter seu primo mais novo em sua cama, às vezes... Mas essa relação havia passado dos limites carnais, e os dois tinham plena consciência disso.

– Seu pai cansou de esperar que você se entregue, e colocou aqueles malditos capangas atrás de você! – Bella passou nervosamente a mão pelo emaranhado que era o seu cabelo, sentindo todo o seu corpo acesso de adrenalina. Estava brincando com fogo ao tentar salvar a vida de Sirius, e ela tinha plena consciência disso – ou _achava_ que tinha.

– Sabe como aqueles caras são... Eles vão te caçar até o _inferno_! – o nervosismo era tanto que Bella acabou se levantando, andando de um lado para o outro. – Você precisa sair de Londres, _imediatamente_.

Sirius ouviu pacientemente todas as palavras dela, mas quando ela disse que ele deveria deixar Londres acabou se levantou, deixando com que a coberta que cobria seu corpo caísse, mostrando assim sua total nudez. Estava começando a se irritar com a forma autoritária que a prima falava, e não deixaria que ela ditasse todas as regras dessa vez.

Bella prendeu a respiração quando percebeu a nudez de Sirius, dando alguns passos instintivos para trás. Precisavam resolver esse problema antes de qualquer coisa, e mesmo que ele a tentasse com aquela visão, haviam prioridades a serem cumpridas.

– Eu não vou sair de Londres! – Sirius começou a dizer, deixando que sua irritação ficasse aparente. – Não adianta o que você diga ou faça – aqui é o meu lugar, junto dos meus amigos e com... – ele parou por uns momentos, cogitando a ideia de terminar a frase, mas Bella foi mais rápida e começou a falar:

– Então você prefere morrer, é isso? Será que não percebe onde se meteu, seu menino mimado e egocêntrico! – retrucou Bella, deixando também que sua irritação se tornasse visível. – Será que não percebe que estou me arriscando vindo aqui te avisar da sua morte iminente? ACORDA, SIRIUS! – gritou ela, finalmente perdendo o controle.

Sirius percebeu que ela tinha razão, mas não era tão fácil ouvir acusações como as que ela havia feito contra ele. Chegou perto da prima, sentindo a respiração rápida dela bater de encontro seu rosto. Pegou suas mãos e a puxou para perto, buscando aqueles lábios que ele tanto gostava. Seu toque era ávido, pois ele necessitava sentir o corpo de Bella perto do seu, correspondendo suas carícias, se entregando da mesma forma como ele se entregava.

Inicialmente Bella recusou, mas ao sentir a língua curiosa de Sirius pedir passagem por seus lábios, acabou cedendo ao beijo desesperado de seu primo. Sugou aquela língua que tinha um estranho gosto de cigarro, e sentiu suas pernas bambearem quando ele encostou seu corpo quente no dela. Esse tipo de contato já era bem conhecido entre eles, mas sempre parecia ser o primeiro beijo – o primeiro toque realmente ousado.

Bella poderia se perder nos lábios de Sirius, que agora faziam uma trilha molhada de beijos até seu ouvido. E ela poderia morder aquela curvatura entre o pescoço e o ombro do primo pelo resto do dia, deixando sua marca naquele corpo que ganhava mais músculos a cada dia, mas sua consciência dizia que não havia muito tempo. Eles precisavam ser rápidos, e antes que Sirius pensasse em continuar com as _preliminares_, Bellatrix já havia descido suas mãos pelo corpo esbelto daquele jovem rebelde, acariciando cada parte que ela conseguia alcançar, até tocar o membro saliente que já dava sinais de vida.

Pego de surpresa, Sirius somente sentiu o impacto de sua queda na cama quando Bellatrix montou em seu corpo. Aquele movimento trouxe um sorriso malicioso aos lábios avermelhados do moreno, que segurou as ancas pouco avantajadas de Bella com ligeira força, impondo uma imobilização temporária dos momentos dela.

– Não será dessa forma que você vai me convencer a sair de Londres, Bella. – disse Sirius, concentrando-se em encará-la nos olhos e não no resto do corpo.

Bella ondulou o corpo em resposta, livrando-se das mãos que a seguravam. Quando se acomodou sobre o membro rijo de Sirius, movimentou-se até perceber que os olhos de seu primo haviam se fechado inconscientemente. Apoiando suas mãos sobre o tórax delineado, Bellatrix inclinou seu corpo até que seus lábios estivessem próximos de uma das orelhas de Sirius. Mordeu o lóbulo sugestivamente, e sussurrou na sua voz mais provocante que tinha:

– Tem certeza disso, _priminho_? – e soltou uma curta gargalhada, para em seguida voltar a se concentrar nos movimentos contínuos de seu corpo – que logo se tornaram descontrolados e sem um ritmo constante.

* * *

Bella abotoava sua camisa social, deixando dois botões abertos que davam uma visão parcial do seu decote. Colocou a jaqueta de couro e arrumou de qualquer forma seus cabelos ondulados. Quando se olhou no espelho para ver o resultado, viu que Sirius já estava pronto e com uma mochila numa das mãos. Sorriu diante a visão.

– Será somente por um tempo, Sirius. Tentarei acalmar seu pai enquanto você estiver fora, e se não funcionar, contamos com a vantagem de que ele já está velho e não durará por muito mais... – sorriu maliciosa para o primo, que parecia uma criança emburrada.

– Você é uma trapaceira!

Bella gargalhou com o que pretendia ter soado como ofensa.

– Uso muito disso no meu trabalho, _priminho_. – selou um beijo rápido nos lábios dele – Vamos logo, antes que eles cheguem! – e então puxou o primo para fora daquele casebre, onde levaria ele até o aeroporto mais próximo e o despacharia para algum lugar da Europa.

* * *

Gostou? Odiou? Comente para eu saber o que você achou :D


End file.
